


Claimed Behind Bars Prologue

by FairyDust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Mall Guard Fucks Arrestee, Prison, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prologue to Claimed Behind Bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed Behind Bars Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is how Olivia got into prison! Enjoy and know that her story is far from over! ;)

The beeping of the security posts startled me and I turned around the high end store to see if anyone else had caused the store's security alarm to go off. It was just my luck that it was me. A mall security guard approached me and everyone in the store was currently staring at me which I found so embarrassing. 

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me and to show me the contents of your handbag." 

I shrugged. I'd be glad to, I had nothing to hide and I told the guard as such.   
The guard - who I now noticed appeared to be male and Hispanic - smiled at me, motioning me to show him.   
So that's what I did expecting to find nothing but the ordinary lip balm, makeup and my wallet (plus various other female emergency things).

I was dead wrong. When I did open it, my handbag was filled with expensive garments (even a cashmere sweater, I would normally like to get the cheap synthetic sweaters so that was surprising too). There was jewellery as well, also very expensive. All up it looks to be a couple of thousand dollars, maybe around $5000 or possibly more.

I yelled out loud, paying no attention to the guard and other customers. "What the fuck is that doing there?!"

"Ma'am, you were caught shoplifting. Please calm down and come quietly."

"Not until I figure out how the fuck this all got in my handbag! I hate cashmere!" I raged, probably being a bit dramatic since I didn't really hate cashmere, I just wasn't a big fan of it. I was an honest person most of the time, my friends never seemed to mind, it meant I could give my honest opinion, of course I would never really try to hurt anyone and I did have my morals. To me shop lifting was a big no no. 

Speaking of friends, where was Lydia, my supposedly best friend?   
I searched the store quickly, skimming over unfamiliar strangers' faces. Lydia was nowhere in sight. I instantly assumed that either she or a stranger was responsible. Only because something (my ex-boyfriend) had caused a rift between us and as a chance to fix it I had suggested shopping for a dress or two. I'd had money saved up so I could afford it. I couldn't afford all this and I prayed I wouldn't go to jail. 

The guard grabbed my arm and I protested to him what I had figured out. "I'd bet everything I have this is not my fault, I am not the type to steal, that's just bad manners!" 

"You were caught red handed, Miss. I'm sorry to say that there is no point in trying to blame this on someone else." He said as I was led away to the where ever they contain thieves and other mall criminals. I honestly had no idea where they would. 

The guard had put handcuffs on me, once we got to a tiny little cell he had locked me inside to call the police. 

I sighed and looked around my temporary cell; it had a small bed, a chair and a sink with a bar of soap. I sat down on the bed; taking a glance around the room I saw it was built to have two cells, another office, a small storage room and a desk for a guard to watch over the prisoners two metres in front of the cells. The guard that had brought me in had disappeared and the guard meant to be guarding was in the other cell, butt naked and was fucking another arrestee?   
I gaped my mouth open in shock like a fish. The person appeared lean and tan, to me it looked like they were male too, though that was mostly because of the cock the guy was using to pump in and out of the girl's pussy. Luckily the girl was willing so I didn't have to witness anyone be sexually assaulted then try to help and only make it worse. I'd done that before. 

Once the guard was done they got up and dressed, leaving the girl to to sigh deeply and happily as she closed her eyes. When she sighed her breasts had heaved up and down allowing me to notice that they had cum all over them. It was quite a sight and a little arousing too. I quickly turned away from the scene and blushed. It was embarrassing that I had sort of stared at the naked woman.

"Hey, you." The cell supervisor guard called to me, their voice gruff and a little bit feminine.   
"Get up." They ordered. I did. They unlocked my cell and grabbed me.

Oh no, I thought what happened to the girl would happen to me, I really hope it wouldn't. 

"What's your name?" The guard asked and I blinked up at them, confused. 

"Geez, you're obviously not very smart. My name is Officer Parks and for my paperwork and the two lovely police officers on their way here. We. Need. Your. Freakin' Name." He sounded annoyed at my lack of a verbal answer.

"Olivia Percy." I told him, crossing my arms defensively which I regretted seeing the guard smirk and stare at my breasts. 

"Alright, Miss Percy. Smile for the camera." 

"Wha-?" I looked up at the bright flash and winced, when I wasn't paying attention the guard had picked up a digital camera to take my photo, though apparently thieves don't get much warning, even framed ones. 

Officer Parks asked for me to hand over all the garments in my hand bag and I gladly did, we were interrupted by two imposing figures standing in the door way.

"Is she ready?" One of them asked, glancing at Parks in a way that meant they knew each other.

"Yep, just getting the items back and she'll be all yours, Davis. Ryan."

Parks nodded to each police officer after he said their name and then waved them over to me once he had collected all the 'stolen' items.

'Officer' Parks handed me over to the two police officers and the one that hadn't talked handcuffed me. That must have be the one Parks referred to as Ryan.   
Ryan was female with a slim build and she was the one to grab me, leaving the burly Davis to grab my handbag. 

On my way out I saw Parks put up a photo of me on the banned board. I groaned. It was my favourite place to shop too. 

I was read my Miranda rights along the way to their car, adding what I had been charged with to the rights and the usual needing to ask questions down at the station that you see on TV. Imagine my surprise when I find out I'm high on the list for attempted murder of my on again off again ex-boyfriend(who finally dumped me for the last time might I add because I wouldn't put out). I didn't take that news the best. Being framed for shoplifting and possibly murder too, well, who would? 

They glanced at each other when I freaked out and told them I didn't even know something had happened to him, let alone murder!

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" I shrieked to them. "WHY WOULD I MURDER SOMEOME AND WHERE THE HELL IS LYDIA?"

They told me to calm down, refusing to answer any of my questions though Davis was kind enough to suggest I should see about getting a lawyer. That wasn't a good sign. 

They pushed me inside the cop car while I was given time to think over the unfairness of the situation. It felt like too soon we had arrived at the local police station. 

"I'm sure glad they mentioned that distinct personality about her otherwise we wouldn't have been prepared." Ryan tried to whisper to Davis without me hearing once they had left me in the care of another officer.

My suspicions of being framed were getting closer to being true, that comment must have meant my loudness when I freak out. Although I was glad I swore less, that could of probably gotten me in more sh*t in this situation. I wasn't paying attention and I almost missed the pretty naked woman in handcuffs being led by an equally attractive police officer. I wasn't the only one to see, everyone else within the area noticed it too, including the prisoners down the hall to the right.

Some officers' hollered and called out, clearly used to something like this happening on a regular basis. "Selene's got a new bitch!" They cried out to fellow friends and workmates, there were a few wolf whistles too. 

Selene must be the police officer who led the woman into a cell, following behind her. I had a good idea what would happen and I could guess that soon Selene would be naked too. 

I didn't have time to watch because the officer had finished some of the basic paperwork at the reception desk and was shooing me into an interview room occupied by my interrogator. 

What happened next over the next few hours were kind of a blur but the usual things you see on TV; interviews, statements and talks with a state appointed lawyer did happen. Not much good it did since the owner was pressing charges for me to go for at least six months. Since they had gotten their items back I didn't see why they would. I didn't know the owner or any of the employees but apparently Lydia did, that I found out later much to my disappointment.

I got a lawyer given to me and after all of it I wished I could have afforded a better one. My day in court did not go well, I couldn't pay for the items I had apparently stolen, although why I would need to I didn't know nor can I remember. I'm sure it was just some fake charge or lie they clearly come up with to get me in big trouble. 

Another thing was that there was someone who looked very much like me seen around the same time as the murder at the murder scene by witness and a crappy security camera that only really shot photos.

They couldn't say for sure as the photo quality wasn't that good but they decided to send me to jail for eight months and continue the investigation of the murder. I would have to appear in court in another month or so. I so very was devastated! I knew I wouldn't last long in jail.

Somebody had gotten a hold of Lydia for me after me not shutting up about it and I was able to meet her before being carted off to my home for the next eight months. 

"Hi ‘Liv." Lydia smiled at me like nothing had happened as she came into the room. Except by that time it was so good to see a familiar face, I didn't concern myself over her lack of care.

"Oh god, Lydia! I am so glad to see you! It's been hell! I don't know why but they want me to go to jail for half a year!"  
I instantly complained to her once she had sat down and we had greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek then a hug.

"Well, you did steal." She said it pointedly and like someone who was prepared to offer no sympathy to someone who considered them a friend. It destroyed my mood and eagerness to see her. Had she really betrayed me? 

"You know how I am with stealing!" I pleaded to her. She had to know, had to believe me. "Please believe I didn't do it!"

"I'm not sure I can. You were caught with it in your bag. And what about your attempted murder charge? I don't think I believe your little I'm innocent plea isn't just an act." 

It hurt a lot when even your own best friend wouldn't believe you, except one thing didn't add up. Where had Lydia been during my arrest? And what had I done to her to deserve this treatment from her. I needed to ask her. 

"Lydia, where were you during all that, I'd searched for you everywhere!"

"I was fucking Brian."   
She smirked smugly at me upon seeing the shocked look on my face.   
"He likes girls that can actually take care of his needs."

"Like his weird fetishes? Do you treat them all?" I scoffed knowing she wouldn't be into all of them since we were best friends and I did know the things she hated. I also knew that Lydia would be the one to be in charge in their relationship. 

To stir the pot more and confirm my suspicions I then added. "I was going to break up with him anyway. I thought he was cheating on me with some whore." 

Her eyes narrowed when I said whore. We both knew I now meant her. "You could have said that before this whole mess. But now you'll be far away from us and can't ruin our happiness! You deserve to rot in jail. I hope you drop the soap." She sneered at me in a typical bitchy girl way and stormed out.

Ah, so she wanted me away from Brian. She must have seen me as a threat with how many times we had gotten back together over the years. 

I had liked Brian, we have dated on and off for three years since I was nineteen, I was now twenty two. The breaking up with him wasn't quite true but I had suspected he'd cheated. The normal signs were there. Women's perfume on his clothes and in his rooms, lacy panties four to six sizes smaller than mine in his laundry and he'd been constantly texting on his phone a lot of the time with a hard on. 

But he had the nerve to do it with Lydia. And so had she. The bitch was definitely not a friend now. If what she had said was true then she, maybe someone she or I knew had helped framed me. All I could do now although was hope that I didn't 'drop the soap' like Lydia said. While it was a male prison term it could be used to mean the same thing at a women's prison where it was decided I was going.

I found out there were no male guards there to rape the prisoners like in rumours you would hear. I still was concerned about the females however and I had a right to be, one guard had helped awaken something inside me something I didn't know I was like. 

 

~*~

 

I was lead into the prison with five others; we were stripped and searched in a room with curtains to separate us. The guard I had was a gorgeous bombshell; she had straw coloured blonde hair and green emerald eyes. Her chest size was big and I do mean big, her arse was around the same size and firm with a little bounce making her body an hour glass shape. Our various holes were lubed up, probed then searched for any illegal drugs or weapons. They found none in mine and gave me the standard prison uniform. An ugly denim jumpsuit with my ID number stuck on. No name, just a number. I realized that’s all I was now, just a number in a prison statistic because I was framed, innocent or actually guilty. 

The sexy guard slapped my arse to get me moving and I yelped at the sudden contact. No one had ever done that to me. I wondered why I liked it. 

"Keep moving Percy." The guard said sternly. "I'm a guard on your cell block, my name is Hayley Watkins, I'm telling you this because well you'll see why when you're settled in," She grinned at me. "You are to call me and most guards by our last names with either Officer in front of it or guard. Sometimes just the last name is okay with permission." 

I was very grateful she took the time to explain things to me, hell I was just happy this strange sexy stern guard was talking to me. 

"Dinner is at six, lunch at 12, breakfast at 8, showers at 8:30 morning and night depending on which you prefer. The rest is filled with chores, activities and work." She smirked at me. Why did I feel like I was wet? "Welcome to your new home, honey.” The way she said ‘honey,’ didn’t seem sweet or welcoming at all. “Follow the rules and you may survive. Don’t to get too attached to anyone by that I mean no fuckin’ or datin’ or you'll be penalized." 

I cursed myself mentally. It seemed I'd already found a prison crush. And she was a guard! I just prayed I didn’t break any rules whilst I was here.

Not much happened after that, I was lead with the others, all except one, to our cells. Turns out we got cell mates. Mine's name was Clara, she was pretty nice to me. Soon we had become fast friends with dinner approaching, I was lucky to have Clara as a friend. She saved me from getting assaulted or beaten up multiple times during my first week (apparently they like to ‘sample fresh meat,’ although not all of them do) and weirdly enough some guards did too. The other prisoners learnt not to touch me and Clara or face the wrath of various horrible punishments from the guards. It was only until later I found out why.


End file.
